The Manliest of Girls
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: İ always wondered how Zoro would be as a female. İt's already enough of a challenge to be a girl but when he starts to fall in love at the same time things get even more confused.. SanjixZoro don't like don't read. Please enjoy and review!
1. Coin Like Object

**Hehehe Zoro as a girl.. İ always wanted to write something like that. There might be grammar mistakes so sorry for that. These events happen before the 2 year time skip at the going merry. İ hope you like it! ^^**

Robin took in a deep breath. The weather was clear and sunny. Perfect to do some research about the relic's she found from the last island they stopped at. It was a summer island and it was known for its history making Robin even more curious about this island. She did found some interesting relic's, including an object that looked like a coin. It was round and smooth. It resembled a coin but Robin couldn't know until she did some research about it.

Then she suddenly remembered an old book she found about ancient coins. If this object she found was really a coin it should be written about it. Then she sighed she didn't exactly remember where she put that book. She left the coin on the table and went to find the book.

"Oi oi Sanji calm down.." Usopp said to the angry cook not letting anybody to touch the food on the table.

"Nobody eats lunch until Robin-chan comes here!" Sanji yelled literally flames coming out of his eyes.

İt was lunch time and Robin was nowhere to be found. Luffy was crawling at the floor trying to reach the table. Sanji kicked him.

"Damn rubber İ said no food!"

"But," Luffy cried. "Why is Nami eating then!"

Nami smirked at Luffy and winked at him while she ate a piece of meat. Making Luffy go even more crazy. He started to tackle Sanji at the same time he was screaming to the love of his life meat. Nami ate another piece laughing.

"Namii, oi! Don't eat that! Or I will-" then a sudden foot came across his face.

"You'll do what exactly shitty rubber…" Sanji said snarling at Luffy and smothering Luffy's face with his foot.

Usopp sighed. He was getting really hungry and watching Nami eating made his stomach growl even more. He decided to look for Robin while Luffy and Sanji were fighting maybe when he found Robin it wouldn't be too late and there still would be some food left. Even if Nami got full she would still eat all the food for revenge.

While he left the kitchen he scratched his head. _Now _he thought _if İ were Robin were would İ be?_ Probably doing research or reading. He decided to check her room . There was nothing in sight except for the relics on the table. He was going to look somewhere else but then a glimpse of light caught his eye. He started to walk towards the table near the relics there was a round object shining. It resembled a coin. Usopp knew he shouldn't took it but he was curious and wanted to ask Robin about it when he found her. He put it in his pocket. Continuing to look for Robin. When he went up the deck he saw Robin. Suddenly feeling relieved and happy that they could eat now.

"Oi! Robin," he yelled and ran towards her but neither Usopp or Robin heard the coin like object hit the floor.

"Agh.. what the..?" said Zoro opening one eye to see what was disturbing him from his daily nap.

Something was shining into his eye. He opened his other eye and saw that the light was coming from the floor. He stood up walking to its direction. It was a coin. At least Zoro thought it was a coin. He took it holding it inside his palm. Suddenly he flinched, a pain was spreading threw his palm. He opened his hand. The coin was burning his palm! But then..suddenly it stopped. Zoro lifted his eyebrow in confusion. The coin like object slowly disappeared. İt was like the coin.. was melting. When the last drop also disappeared there was just a black dot left on the center of his palm.

"Weird.." Zoro said examining the dot.

His hand was totally normal. He shrugged and stretched. It was probably lunch time he thought hearing eating noises. He walked towards the kitchen opening the door.

"You could woke me up before Luffy ate everything shit cook." He said seeing that not even a little piece of food survived Luffy's apatite. Everybody was now looking at him like he said something forbidden. Nami's mouth was wide open, Luffy was staring at him still chewing down some meat. The others just had an surprised look on their faces. Including the cook not responding to Zoro's comment.

"Oi guys? Is everything okay?" he asked looking behind him. Maybe there was an enemy but nobody was there.

"Zo…zoro?" said Usopp finally getting over his shock.

"Yeah that's me? What's going on with you guys?"

He looked at everybody examining their looks and trying to find out why they were so surprised. Finally he looked at Sanji still in shock. He waved at him.

"Oi, shit cook?" he said in hoping to get a response.

Well in a way he did get a response but not the kind he was hoping for. Sanji's nose started to bleed. But Sanji didn't do anything about it he didn't even wipe his nose he just kept staring. Making Zoro even more annoyed.

"What the hell pervert cook!" he yelled making a fist. Then he heard a coughing sound coming from the table he turned at them and saw that Nami was pointing at her breasts.

"Zoro.. you should cover up before Sanji loses more blood then he already has."

Zoro lifted his eyebrow not understanding what she was saying. He didn't need to cover up. He was a guy, if that perverted cook gets aroused over this something was wrong with him. Then suddenly two hands appeared on his shoulders and forced him to look down.

"Now do you understand swordsman?" asked Robin keeping calm as always.

Zoro's eyes widened. Now he understood what Nami said by covering up. _I _he thought _have breasts.. _

Zoro didn't get frightened easily but when he saw 2 fully grown breasts dangling on his chest he was scared. There was a time when every man was tested and this was Zoro's turn. He crossed his arms in front of him trying to cover up his _or her_ breasts.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He yelled finally realizing what had happened to him. He was now a _she. _Roronoa Zoro the manliest of mans was now a girl.

**İ hope everybody liked it.. Pleas review , until next time byeee~~ **


	2. Enters Marimo-chan!

**Chapter 2! I'm ****glad you guys are enjoying the story! Before you continue when I write Zoro's point of view I still refer to him as a he not a she. But in Sanji's point of view he refers to Zoro as a she. Even I get confused sometimes.. What do you think I should do refer to Zoro as a she or a he? Or should I continue like this? Thank you for the reviews by the way! ^^ **

"I'm…I'm a girl?" asked Zoro looking at his hands.

His fingers were now thin and elegant the only remaining thing was that black spot. He was now wearing one of his t-shirt's but it was too large for his female body. He was sitting on the deck and everybody was gathered around him.

"With the looks of it," said Nami smirking. "Yes you're a girl. A pretty gorgeous one if it makes you feel any better?"

"How in the hell would that make me feel better!" he yelled still not use to his girl voice.

Nami shrugged "and of what you shown us you have a couple of rather nice breasts too ." enjoying Zoro now being a female. She was amused even more when Zoro blushed by the memory of being shirtless.

"Shut up! Damn woman.." he said squeezing his fists. When he realized how small they were he even got more depressed. He sighed. How did this happen to him? It was weird in so many ways. He turned to Robin.

"How am İ going to turn back?" he asked desperate for an answer. Robin shook her head sadly.

"İ have no idea.. The coin like object you talked about was supposed to be on my table. İ was just about to do a search about it."

"Then how did it end up on the floor?" he asked then a sudden cough like sound interrupted them. Zoro raised his eyebrow.

"Usopp?" he said in a dangerous voice. Usopp wasn't looking at him or anybody else.

"W-what? İ didn't go and find the coin. Or..or maybe dropped it..who would do that? not me.." he said nervously scratching his head. Zoro suddenly stood up and attacked at Usopp holding him from his shirt and shacking him.

"You idiot! I'm a freaking girl because of you!"

Usopp was terrified at first but then he realized something and hold Zoro from his wrists and not using much force removed his hands from his shirt. Zoro stood there confused. Usually Usopp couldn't do that. He would either pass out or started to cry. But today he.. he removed Zoro's hands.

"You're not as strong.. You don't know the limits of your strength yet." Said Usopp calmly. He too was confused in how easily he removed Zoro's hands. Feeling bad for the swordsman he mumbled some apologies.

"I'm.. I'm not as… _strong_?" he said frightened to look anybody in the eye. Everybody knew Zoro was suppose to be the strong one. But now in this state even Nami could overpower him. He looked at Luffy even he could understand the situation. Zoro remembered the promise he made to his captain. He would never lose a fight again. But in this state could he even _win _one?

"Marimo-chann~" a melodic voice called behind him.

Zoro sighed that damn cook was now calling him marimo-chan since he turned into a girl. He was acting even more annoying. Since Sanji's nosebleed he was trying to stay away from the perverted cook but that was almost impossible. He turned around.

"What is it damn co-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

When he turned around he saw his reflection it was the first time he completely saw his female body. His usually short green hair was now long I his face was thin and looked more fragile. His eyes were somehow bigger and his eyelashes were longer. Then he saw his breasts they were almost bigger then Nami's , his waist was thinner and his legs were smooth. It was like he was born as a woman not a trace left from his other body.

Sanji was confused of Zoro's new body. It was his nature to flirt with woman. But when that woman used to be Zoro he didn't know how to act. True, He did had a nose bleed but who wouldn't at that sight! Everybody was outside now thinking what to do about the new Zoro. When he finished the washing up he decided to get a mirror. Maybe if Zoro could see his fully woman form he would.. get use to it? Even Sanji couldn't believe that but it was worth a shot.

He picked up a mirror and went to join the crew. When he saw Zoro's face examining his body at the reflection he now knew this was a bad idea. He no _she_ looked like she was about to cry. Zoro didn't say anything. He just walked past Sanji obviously not wanting to see anyone right now.

"Oi, Marimo-chan we need to talk about this." He said holding Zoro's wrists firmly.

"Let go." Zoro said not looking at Sanji.

When Sanji heard her voice he tried hard not to flirt with her. Or do anything that he would do to Nami-san or Robin-chan. He could feel Zoro trying to pull her arm but Sanji was holding him rather tightly. Then suddenly Zoro faced him tears filling up her eyes.

"Let go damn cook!"

Sanji loosen up his grip in shock that Zoro was crying. He must have held himself really hard not to cry in front of them. She pulled her arm and went inside. Sanji cursed at himself. To this moment he never let a woman cried because of him. But did Zoro count as a woman? For now yes he did count. Sanji was going to go after her but then he felt a strong grip over his wrist. When he turned around he saw that Luffy was holding him in a rather serious matter that he wasn't use to see on the captains face.

"Don't go." Luffy said briefly. İt was rare when Sanji listened to Luffy but this time he decided it was best to not go after her. He turned around to face his crewmates they were all confused.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Luffy to Robin.

"I'll do some research maybe I can find something that will break the spell."

"Spell?" Chopper asked.

"There must be some spell. Coins don't usually turn guys into girls. But I'm not certain if that was a coin either." Explained Robin heading towards her room . She felt somehow guilty for Zoro becoming a girl she shouldn't have left something like that on her desk.

"Maybe there is a medical treatment! I'm gonna look too." Said Chopper and ran inside.

Now there were 4 people left on the deck. Nami,Sanji,Luffy and Usopp and they had no idea what to do to help.

"Why…why me?" said Zoro to himself.

He was still shaken up about what had happened with Sanji. When he hold him by his wrist it _hurt_. Even now there was a red mark on his wrist. Was that damn cook always so strong? Or was it because he was now a woman? He sighed looking at his wrist if that damn cook wouldn't have let go of him he probably couldn't leave.

He leaned against the wall and slowly sat down. He could feel the tears filling up his eyes he wiped them away. Why did he wanted to cry so much? What the hell was wrong with him. İt was annoying enough that the cook was easily over powering him but now he just couldn't stop the tears slowly flowing down his face.

**And cut! So how was it? İ hope everybody enjoyed it please review! Until next time byee ~ **


	3. That's Why You're Captain

**There's not much going on in this chapter.. İ just wanted to Luffy and Zoro to have one of those "deep" moments. So sorry if it's not that good of a chapter. Other than that thanks for the reviews and reading my story! ^^ **

"Crap." Zoro said wiping the last of his tears. He had been out of sight for a while and he decided to go outside in case anybody was worried about him. He sighed he was so not ready for something like this. Then suddenly he heard the door open and saw that Luffy stepped in. They stared at eachother for a while then Luffy sat down beside him.

"Look Zoro," he said rather calmly. "İ have no idea how you feel like but-"

Then he was suddenly cut off by Zoro's elegant hand.

"Stop Luffy İ don't need a prep talk. İ'll come out İ won't hide."

Actually Zoro wanted to hide. He felt weird but he couldn't stand that everybody was feeling sorry about him. He didn't need anybodies pity. Luffy smiled.

"İ know you won't hide Zoro. You're strong. That's why I'm here to make you remember how strong you are."

"I'm not strong any more Luffy," said Zoro struggling to keep his voice normal. "You saw what happened Usopp easily overpowered me even the cook." He said automatically rubbing his wrist.

Luffy noticed that movement. He took Zoro's hand and lifted it now the mark on his wrist was visible.

"You're not use to this body that's why you feel weak. Remember that they when you fought Mihawk. You didn't have any physical strength against him. All you had was your will power and you still have that."

Zoro blinked a couple of times. When did Luffy started to be so logical. Well he was the _captain_ he thought half smiling he pulled his wrist back. Luffy was right against Mihawk he was just as weak but his will was strong. He just needed to get use to this female body. He smiled at Luffy's concern.

"Thank you captain. İ feel much better."

"Really?" asked Luffy with a childish enthusiasm.

Zoro nodded slowly getting up. Luffy followed him. But before Zoro could take a step he stopped him.

"One last thing Zoro."

"Hm?" he said not having a clue of what he was going to say.

"Punch me."

Zoro lifted his eyebrow. He had spoken to soon when he thought that Luffy was being logical. What did he mean? Why would Zoro want to punch him? Luffy continued.

"Show me your fists are still strong as before. Punch me."

Zoro did not punch him. Yes he did have a moment of happiness when Luffy said her will was strong. But he wasn't strong enough to punch Luffy. At least not yet , he shook his head.

"I'm not going to punch you Luffy." Flipping his newly grown green hair out of her face. Luffy stared at him.

"Why?"

Zoro took in a deep breath. Was Luffy an idiot? How could Zoro punch him? His fists were now tiny and weak. He couldn't harm an ant in this state. Maybe if he had his katana's but even with that he was suspicious he could do any harm.

"Because if you haven't noticed yet," said Zoro holding out his girly fist. "I'm a girl. İ can't hit you."

"Nami hits me all the time." Luffy said while shrugging.

"She's a devil woman."

"Robin's strong."

"She ate a devil-fruit."

Zoro could see that Luffy was starting to get annoyed. But Zoro just didn't care. He wasn't going to punch Luffy. İt was just a waste of time. He couldn't do anything in this body. He was weak and the red mark on his wrist was a reminder of that.

"Stop making up excuses!" yelled Luffy. "What are you trying to say? Women aren't strong? You should be the last person to think that way!"

Zoro was caught off guard. He didn't think that women weren't strong. But they were born in that body. Zoro was just turned into a woman. What did Luffy think? That he was suddenly going to be strong as before in this female body?

"Luffy-"

"Wasn't the person you made a promise to a girl! Wasn't she strong?" Luffy kept yelling. Zoro did try to calm him down a couple of times but Luffy wasn't listening. "You're just acting like a _coward_!" he yelled finally.

Zoro looked at the floor clenching his fists. What was this idiot talking about? He's not the one turned into a woman all of a sudden? Or…or maybe he was right? He was hiding from everybody he was acting like a coward. He looked at Luffy and clenched his teeth.

"You asked for it captain." He said and charged towards Luffy his arm upfront.

When he was running towards Luffy he realized that he was faster and could move more easily. Before Luffy could react to his running, Zoro was already face to face with him he leaned back making his hand a fist and punched Luffy with all his power this new body had to offer.

While Luffy was falling down he could see his captain smiling.

**And cut! Sorry that this chapter was kinda short but İ hope everybody liked it ^^ thanks for reading please review byeee~**


	4. New Attractions

**Thank you for all the reviews! İ'm glad everybody's liking it so far. İ hope everybody will enjoy this chapter as well ^^ **

"What do we have here?" said Sanji smirking when he saw Zoro coming up the stairs. "Marimo-chan has decided to show her face?"

Zoro glared at him annoyed that Sanji was referring to him as a _she_.

"Shut up damn cook. I'm a _he _not a _she." _he said folding his arms in front of him. Sanji faked a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, so you're not a girl? Do you have a _penis?_"

When he saw that Zoro was blushing he was satisfied. That idiot marimo still wasn't excepting the fact that he was now a full woman. With long green hair and _of course _thought -Sanji remembering the first time he saw Zoro as woman- _breasts! _

"Wipe that stupid smile off of your face before İ do." Said Zoro obviously guessing what Sanji was thinking about, he made a fist ready to punch that damn cook anytime.

Sanji saw Zoro's tiny fist and smiled at Zoro, looking directly into her eyes. Seeing that she was blushing more he chuckled, lighting a cigarette. Sanji knew that he could over power Zoro any time he wanted. But because he was a gentleman even if the woman was Zoro he wouldn't touch her.

Sanji didn't answer Zoro he started to walk towards the kitchen, still amused about Zoro's situation. Just when he was about to past by Zoro. Her voice stopped him.

"I told you to wipe off that stupid smile." She said seriously, trying not to give Sanji any advantage of the situation.

Sanji noticed this and decided to make the swords_woman_ even more uncomfortable. He leaned towards her , first he blow the cigarettes smoke towards Zoro's ear. Seeing that she shivered, he said one sentence. The sentence that Zoro wasn't going to forget for a long time.

"_Wipe off what smile? The one that's making you blush a bright red?"_ he said and slowly walked towards the kitchen leaving the confused and nervous Zoro all alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zoro sat down leaning to the going merry's mast. What the hell did just happen there? Why Sanji's stupid behaviors did was making his heart going to burst. Was it because he was a girl? Even now Zoro could feel the blood charging to his face making it red.

He put his hands on his head massaging his temples. What the hell, what the hell? He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. It was annoying that the cook was messing him up so easily. It was almost like a joke. He smiled to himself, Maybe god really was punishing him? He sighed. That damn perverted cook was probably just teasing with him, like he always did.

_Or.. _he thought _maybe that pervert cook is after my body?_ He said shivering. He shook his head. No. That was impossible the cook wouldn't dare do something like that? Or would he? No no no!

"Screw him," he said mumbling "I'm gonna take a nap."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow," said Nami sitting down. "You're in a good mood Sanji-kun."

Since Sanji started cooking he couldn't stop smirking or chuckling to himself. He was still amused about Zoro's face. He was especially happy about Zoro's shivering when he blow the smoke to his ear. He turned to Nami.

"Of course Nami-swan," he said washing his hands. "You don't always see a marimo turn red."

"Red?" asked Nami raising her eyebrow. "What did you do to Zoro?"

Sanji shrugged. "Not much really. İ just made fun of him a bit."

"Yeah.. It is pretty weird seeing Zoro as a woman." She said shrugging then she continued "It's also weirder to see you holding yourself back."

"Holding myself back?" asked Sanji raising his curled up eyebrow.

"Well Zoro has turned into a rather attractive woman." She said smirking to Sanji's confusion.

"Ah Nami-san, even if Zoro turned into the most beautiful woman on earth İ wouldn't go after her. You can't change a marimo." He said then put a plate fill of delicious treats on Nami-san's table. "Here you go Nami-swan~"

"Thank you Sanji-kun." She said making Sanji's eye turn into a big red heart. Then she left the kitchen leaving the cook alone.

He decided to do the washing up. While he was doing that he thought of what Nami-san said about Zoro. _"Well Zoro has turned into a rather attractive woman." _ What did she mean by that? Did Nami-san except him to just flirt with Zoro just because she had a pair of beautiful_ breasts_. Then suddenly a something warm dropped on his hand. When he looked he saw that it was blood.

"No no," he said to himself clogging his nose. "I can't possibly have a liking towards Zoro. She's still a dumbass marimo that always sleeps."

Then suddenly he remembered Zoro's face when he talked to her. Her face was red with embarrassment. Zoro did actually look _cute. _Sanji shook his head trying to get Zoro's bright red face out of his mind. What was he thinking? Zoro? Cute? No way.

He probably just liked that Zoro was so easy to make fun of. Nothing else. It was Zoro for crying out loud. This female version of his was no different Zoro was always a moron. Sanji smiled. Yes it was just for the laughs that he suddenly found Zoro more attractive, since that was resolved he could now start to prepare dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nami-swann, Robin-chwaaan dinner! Oi,you dumbasses you come too." He said suddenly changing his tone into and aggressive one when he called the boys. Then he added in a rather calm voice. "You too Marimo-chan."

Zoro blinked his eyes a couple of times and then yawned. Then he looked at the kitchen door. The cooks reactions were getting more ridiculous every minute. Since Zoro was now a woman Sanji couldn't yell at him, but since Zoro was a man before he couldn't act all kind and perverted too.

Zoro slowly got up. The situation was getting more annoying by every passing moment. Then he had a dash of hope in his heart maybe Robin had find a cure or whatever to change him back. But when he walked into the kitchen he understand that it was the quite opposite. Robin wasn't looking at him meaning that she still couldn't find a way to change him back.

He looked at the table, there were all sorts of food like always. But the thing that he looked for the most wasn't there.

"Oi cook- where's the sake?"

"Sake?" Sanji said raising his eyebrow. "Should you be drinking with that body?"

"Of course moron. I should be especially drinking in this kind of situation."

Zoro first thought that Sanji was going to ignore him or deny him from sake. Bur surprisingly he got up opened the cabinet and brought sake. Sanji extended his hand waiting Zoro to take the sake off of his hands. Zoro first gave him a doubtful look then he took the sake he mumbled a thank you and then he opened the cork with his mouth.

"What an attractive way to drink sake."

"Shut up." He said and took a mouthful of sake. He could still see that Sanji was watching him. He was just about to tell him to buzz off, Sanji opened his mouth.

"What happened to your wrist?"

Zoro continued to drink the sake. This was not the subject he wanted to talk about. What was he going to say? You hold me too tight and it left a mark? Of course not. Everybody except Luffy who was stealing everybody's food was looking at him. Chopper as a doctor looked concerned.

"Does it still hurt? Maybe İ should treat it."

"No Chopper that won't be necessary." Said Zoro hoping this conversation would stop.

"How did it happen?" asked Nami.

"Nothing." Zoro said starting to get annoyed. He took another sip of sake and with the corner of his eye he looked at Sanji. When he saw his face it was obvious that Sanji remembered. To change the subject Zoro asked another question.

"Who's first watch today?"

"You." Nami said in a youshould'veknowthat tone.

Then Zoro quickly finished his dinner took his bottle of sake and left. But he didn't notice a certain sad look on the cooks face gazing at him.

**And cut! Wow this chapter was longer then my usual ones. İ hope everybody liked it thank you for reading please review until next time byeee ^^**


	5. Red Mark

**2 Chapters in 1 day. İ'm on a roll ^^ Thanks for the reviews İ'm really happy that you guys like this story ^^ and before you continue İ'm going to add that when İ write from Sanji's point of view he refers to Zoro as a "she" and in Zoro's point of view he refers to himself as a "he". Enjoyy ~**

Zoro climbed up the crow's nest feeling relieved that now he could finally be alone. He looked at his fragile looking wrist. The red mark was still there. That damn sign that made him remember that he was weak. He opened the bottle of sake and took a mouthful. He wasn't going to stay like this for long thought. Even if he stayed as a woman he would get stronger and be the best. He had to.

"Oi,marimo-chan?"

Zoro didn't reply him. He just listened to the climbing sound that indicated Sanji was coming up. He sighed. Why was he coming up? He made fun of him enough today. When Zoro remembered the sentence Sanji whispered in his ear he shivered. What was going on with him? Even now he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Why didn't you answer me idiot?" said Sanji climbing into the crow's nest.

"İ was hoping to be alone." Said Zoro wanting Sanji to leave as soon as possible. Sanji glared at him.

"İ'm not happy to be here too," then Sanji sat across Zoro. "Since you're a woman now İ came here to apologize."

Zoro raised his eyebrow. What was talking about? Zoro also noticed that Sanji was trying to be polite as possible making Zoro feel even more awkward.

"Apologizing for what dumb cook?"

"For the mark on your wrist," said Sanji and sighed. "İ shouldn't have held you so tightly, İ sometimes forget that İ could hurt you while you're like this."

Zoro's eyes widened. Sanji thought that he hurt him. Well true his wrist did hurt at the moment. But still it was annoying that the cook thought that he was so easy to hurt. Besides why was he apologizing? He was the same person just because he was a woman now Sanji felt guilty. _That's right_ Zoro thought just_ because I'm a woman._

"It didn't hurt," Zoro lied "It just left a mark nothing to worry about. Besides don't apologize just because I'm a woman now."

Sanji new that Zoro was expecting him to leave. But rather then leaving Sanji sat next to her and witnessed her confusion. He couldn't believe himself the logical thing to do was to leave and stay away from Zoro until she turned back. But he couldn't. Maybe it was the guilt that came from hurting a woman or maybe something else? Sanji shook his head. No it couldn't be possible he thought to himself. It was just the woman thing probably.

"Cook?" asked Zoro making Sanji return from his thoughts.

Sanji then suddenly took Zoro's hand and looked at his wrist starting to caress the nasty red mark. He could feel Zoro shivering with every touch. He smiled. Why was she so easy to fluster? The only thing he did so far was touching her wrist. He leaned closer to her.

"Are you sure it didn't hurt?"

He could hear Zoro taking a couple of deep breaths trying to think. It probably did hurt but he just didn't want to admit it. He brushed away some of her green hair that was falling down her face. Yes he admitted she was totally cute.

"İt didn't hurt damn cook," he said and freed himself from Sanji's touch. "Now leave me alone."

When Zoro saw that Sanji wasn't moving he decided to leave himself. He needed to get far away as possible. He couldn't handle this. He felt like a total loser. Just when he was getting up he felt a stab of pain and shrieked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked yelling at Sanji that was purposely holding him from his wrist.

"You said it didn't hurt." He said and pulled her. Zoro shrieked again. "You lied."

"What were you expecting me to do? Cry all day?"

Sanji sighed. What was he doing here? Why was he talking to Zoro? Was his new appearance tempting him to act this way? Probably. If she was still a man Sanji would never act this way. Why would he it's not like he was attracted to Zoro in any way.

"Let go," said Zoro clenching his fist "Or I'll kick your ass."

Sanji was amused by this sudden anger. He didn't think that Zoro was weak even if he was a woman now but if he was really pissed off he would've hit him already. İt was obvious that Zoro was feeling the same confusion as him. He let go of her wrist.

"İf you were going to kick my ass you would've already."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Zoro rubbing his injured wrist. Sanji shrugged.

"Don't tell me you don't feel anything?"

"Feel?" said Zoro like it was the first time he heard something like that.

"Yes. When İ mean feel İ mean affection etc. etc."

"Don't be stupid." Said Zoro simply. But Sanji could see that Zoro was getting nervous.

He stood up and he was now face to face with Zoro. Sanji raised his eyebrow.

"İf you don't feel anything," said Sanji lifting his hand and caressing Zoro's face. "Why do you get excited by this?"

Zoro mumbled a few words but other than that he was speechless. Sanji continued his movement then when he saw that she wasn't doing anything to stop him he brushed her lips with his thumb. _What beautiful lips _he thought getting more excited.

But then he suddenly found himself on the floor his whole face aching with pain. He turned at Zoro who was looking angrier than ever.

"Why the hell did you punch me!?" Sanji yelled. But even if he did ask he could guess the reason why she punched him. She got scared.

"Don't ever," said Zoro turning around not facing Sanji. "Try to take advantage of me again. I'm not that weak."

Then he climbed down leaving the cook at the crow's nest all by himself. Sanji lighted a cigarette and took a deep breath. What did she meant by saying "taking advantage"? Sanji cursed at himself. Why did he do something like that? It's not like anything could happen between them. He felt almost sad when he realized that and surprised at the same time. Did he actually felt something towards Zoro? Or was it just a faze that was going to pass soon ?

**Okay İ admit that Zoro and Sanji might be out of character so sorry about that :/ Thank you for reading İ hope everybody enjoyed it please review until next time byee ^^**


	6. New Katana's

**Welcome backk ^^ Thank you for reading so far and reviewing. it really makes me happy that others enjoy my story now enought blabbering continue. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well :D**

Zoro slowly opened his eyes. He was still sleepy but he was hungry at the same time. He could hear the footsteps coming from the kitchen he rubbed his temples. What the hell happen to him yesterday? The sleep did take his mind off of Sanji but when he woke up all of those unpleasant memories rushed back into his head.

But he did know one thing. He needed to stay away from that damn cook. It was obvious what the cook wanted, an easy target to take advantage of. But since Zoro knew this why did he felt sad? Could it be possible that he did actually felt something?

He stood up. Even if he did felt something it was useless. Sure he was a woman now but what about when he turned back into a man? What would Sanji do then? Zoro smiled the cook would probably yell at him and tell him to get lost. Zoro decided he was going to stay away from the cook. He wouldn't look at him or talk to him. Until he was back to being who he was. But would the feelings fade away as well?

He scratched his head still not use to his hair being this long. He opened the kitchen door he mumbled a few "goodmornings" and sat down starting to stuff himself up.

"Oi, Zoro," said Usopp kinda nervous. Zoro didn't even looked at Usopp he was too busy eating.

"Huh?" he said stuffing his mouth.

Then Usopp suddenly lifted 3 katana that Zoro never saw before. They were more elegant and obviously lighter than his usual katana.

"What's that?" Zoro asked swallowing the large amount of food that was in his mouth.

"There new katana İ made. There not that strong but it would be more easy for you to use these until you turn back."

Now Zoro understood why Usopp was acting so nervous. Usopp thought that he would be angry. He wasn't angry but he wasn't happy either. Everybody was silent waiting what Zoro's reaction was going to be.

"Thanks Usopp. But İ think İ will use my own katanas." He said simply.

"B-but," Usopp stuttered. "İt's just until you turn back. Or you get use to this body."

"İ think Usopp's right." Said Nami hoping that Zoro would understand the situation. "Your katana's are just too heavy."

"Then I'll train." Said Zoro ending the conversation.

He wasn't going to use weak katanas just because he was a woman now. He finished his breakfast and went outside. He decided that he was going to do some weight lifting, that would prove everybody that he wasn't weak. He picked out the heaviest weight he could find and hold it firmly. It was time he test these new girly muscles he had.

He pulled the weight with all his power. When he saw the outcome he frowned the damn weight wasn't budging at all. Then he tried another one when the outcome was the same he tried another one. He bit his lip he couldn't lift any of them he sat down.

What was he going to do? He thought of this morning when Usopp showed him the katanas. He wasn't going to use them but at this rate he was almost desperate.

"You look terrible Marimo-chan."

"Piss off."

The last thing he wanted to deal with was this damn cook. After yesterday he couldn't bear to see him. He was afraid to lose himself. Zoro heard Sanji's footsteps come closer and when Sanji sat down their knees touched making Zoro to feel the warmth coming from Sanji.

"You should learn not to be so angry since you're a woman now."

"This might disappoint you but I'm not planning to stay like this." Zoro was trying so hard not to look at Sanji. He didn't want to see his face or hear his voice.

"And why would that disappoint me?"

"Becaus-"

The suddenly the going merry started to shake like there was an earthquake. Both of them could hear multiple footsteps boarding the ship. Zoro took his katanas and both of them quickly ran towards the deck.

There were countless pirated surrounding the deck. Luffy was punching most of them but it seemed like they was no end to them. They didn't look strong but there were too many of them. Sanji quickly went away when he saw Nami was captured. He kicked a few of the thugs on the way.

Then 2 ugly looking men stood in front of Zoro cracking there knuckles. Zoro smirked now it was his turn to kick some ass. He swiftly took out 3 of his katanas putting one in his mouth but then suddenly he stumbled and the katana in his mouth fell. Zoro's eyes widened his mouth was too small!

"Look the chick is playin' dress up." Said the man standing in front of Zoro. Both of them were laughing. The other man then took out a pistol and pointed it to Zoro.

"Don't play with katanas girl. You're not Roronoa Zoro this isn't a Halloween party."

Zoro looked at them gasping he took a few steps backwards. Usopp was right he couldn't use his katanas like this. But not because they were heavy but because his mouth and hands were smaller. He flinched when he heard the click sound of the pistol ready to shot at any time. If he didn't do something soon he was going to die. The man holding the pistol didn't move but the other one walked towards Zoro slowly and touched his neck making him want to crawl out of his skin.

"It would be a shame to let a beautiful woman as this die.." he said and took a wisp of Zoro's green hair and sniffed it. Zoro automatically punched him making his nose bleed _it's probably broken_ Zoro thought happy that the man was in pain. The sniffer man laughed making Zoro raise his eyebrow.

"Don't worry you'll be doing dress up with us no need to be so angry darling."

When Zoro figured out what "dress up" meant he was afraid that it was too late. The sniffer guy raised his hand ready to knock him out. Even if Zoro did stop him there was the other man holding a pistol towards him. He closed his eyes ready for the blow . But it never came. He opened eyes seeing a really fast black figure kicking the pistol out of the man's hands and then knocking him out in the most brutal way.

He looked at the floor seeing that the sniffer guy was already out cold. He was also beaten up brutally he didn't felt sad thought the sniffer man was asking for it. He then looked forward seeing the back of his savior. He smiled not even questioning why he was happy to see Sanji. But when Sanji turned around to face him, his smile faded away. First -and the last time he hoped- he was intimidated by Sanji. The blood leaking from his head was also making him look even more terrifying. He took a few steps back when Sanji saw this he gave Zoro the most scariest smile he ever saw in his life.

"What?," he said still smiling the same way "Are you scared of me?"

Zoro wanted to yell no and then pummel him to the ground. But the look that Sanji was giving him didn't let Zoro do anything except to look at the furious cook that was now lighting a cigarette. He was shivering, he would prefer the sniffer man to take him then face Sanji's wrath. The ironic part was Zoro didn't even know why he was so furious. When Sanji looked at him his heart skipped a beat but he didn't know if it was fear or affection that caused this.

"Get out of here Marimo-chan," then he turned away. "I'm having enough to worry about Nami-san and Robin-chan. Don't make me worry about you too."

Then he left. Zoro clenched his teeth picking his katana of the ground. What was that all about? Zoro never ask Sanji to worry about him. That was his own problem. But even so.. he felt terrible being a burden to the other now he understood what Usopp felt or Nami. He cursed at himself. If he hadn't just be so stubborn and took those katana that Usopp made he wouldn't be in this mess. He then headed towards the kitchen deciding what to do. He was going to make Sanji eat those words.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

While Sanji was kicking another thug in the head he was thinking about how a heartless bastard he was. He didn't want to yell or make Zoro freak out. But when he saw that pervert guy sniff her green hair he lost it beating up both of the men brutally. If he hadn't act that way Zoro would probably still try to kick ass but in the state he was even Nami-san was more useful.

_It wasn't only that_ he thought he didn't want other men to drool on her. He felt that it was his job to protect her. But he was like that to every women but then why was he more angry then ever when he saw that Zoro was being touch by someone else.

He kicked another to the ground and light another cigarette. When was these henchmen going to end?

"Cook!"

The Sanji heard a sound of clashing swords reached his ears. When he turned around he saw that Zoro was blocking the blow with the katana Usopp gave her this morning. Zoro turned around Sanji observed that she was trying to look happy but she was rather pleased by herself. She yelled again.

"What the hell are you doing damn cook? Are you planning to space out at the battle field?"

Sanji chuckled. He was glad that she was finally acting more logical. Sure these katanas were much weaker than her usual ones but they were strong enough.

"Of course not Marimo-chan, thanks."

That one simple word was almost going to make Zoro lose his grip on his sword. _Thanks thanks thanks_ the cook thanked him. Roronoa Zoro. The man that Sanji always fought with. The marimo. First time in his life Sanji actually thanked him. His heart was almost going to burst out of his chest. This was not fair. Why was he the only one going crazy?

He pushed the guy he was blocking then sliced him not hesitating of what he was doing. He then remembered Sanji was only thanking him because he was a woman. _So it's not anything special_ he thought trying to calm himself down. He heard bodies falling to the deck. The cook was probably on the work now kicking asses. Zoro was glad that he too could kick ass now that his katanas fit properly.

But then again, there was still this nagging thought in his brain not going away. It was simple really, he just wondered when no if he turned back would these feelings go away? Then another question popped into his mind. Did he really want these feelings to go away?

**And another end to are little story. İ hope you guys liked it and sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please review until next time byeee ~**


	7. Bath Time!

**Yayy bath time! My reason to write this was to add a little humor since this fanfic is listed as "humor" but İ think İ didn't pull off the humor part quite right so sorry about that guys :/ But other than that continue and enjoy :D**

"Swordsman-kun?"

"Hm?"

They finally got rid of all of those stupid pirates and now all of them were sitting on the deck breathing heavily. Except for Sanji and Usopp they went to the men's washroom to get cleaned. Robin gazed at him slowly and continued.

"Shouldn't you take a shower too?"

Until Robin actually said it Zoro wasn't aware of how dirty he was. There was blood splattered all over his clothes and his body was covered in sweat. He stood up turning around.

"İ guess you're right thanks Robin."

Then without waiting for the reply he started to walk towards the washrooms. He scratched his head tired of all the fighting. Obviously this body got tired easily Zoro didn't even started to think the emotional damage this body was causing him. He opened the door making hot steam coming out. He slowly took off his clothes looking at his female body.

Nami was right; he did have a very attractive body. Most of the girls wanted this exact same body. Zoro smirked, even if he wasn't comfortable with this body it was nice to know that some people wanted to be like him right now. Then he remembered Usopp and the cook were suppose to be here. So he decided to let them know he was coming in.

"Oi Usopp, cook I'm coming in."

When he didn't hear a response he thought that they were already finished with their bath. But while he walked slowly threw the steamy washroom he suddenly realized he was wrong. Usopp and Sanji were talking quietly and from where he stood it looked like it was a serious topic. He tried to catch a few sentences from the conversation.

"…wow Sanji, never thought you would be this confused."

"İ know. But you get why right? İ mean the things İ feel towards her are wrong."

Zoro raised his eyebrow was eyebrows talking about Nami or Robin. He should've just tell them he was here and go get cleaned. But the curiosity got the best of him. He hear Usopp chuckling.

"It's not wrong, ironic maybe … İt's quite weird for you to feel anything besides hatred towards Zoro."

Sanji sighed. He was just about to tell Usopp to stop smiling like an idiot both of them heard a loud splash when they both turned around they saw Zoro. Sanji couldn't tell because of the steam but her cheeks looked kinda.. reddish. Then suddenly his eyes widened could it be possible that Zoro heard them talk. But then from Usopp's gasping he realized another problem. Zoro was… completely.. _naked._ He started to stutter Usopp suddenly looked at him with fear.

"No Sanji don't look! You can't get a nose bleed here!" the hopeless sniper tried to cover Sanji's eyes but it was already too late. The blood was already pumping out of Sanji's nose like it was a fountain. Sanji could see that Zoro was trying to cover herself with her hands and mumbling a few curse words about how stupid she was and calling him a perverted cook. But Sanji already memorized all of Zoro. But of course for the sudden loss of quite amount of blood he fainted his head hitting the tile of the floor.

"Dammit, sorry Usopp." Zoro said while catching the towel that Usopp threw him. He quickly covered up embarrassed about 2 situations. 1 because of the conversation Usopp and Sanji were having. That was the reason he fell anyway and 2 because he forgot that Sanji was a moron that couldn't hold his blood.

"No problem Zoro," then he looked at Sanji's unconscious body. "You should probably go to the girls washroom just ask Nami and Robin not to come in while you're there."

"Sure thanks Usopp." Then he turned around heading for the door. But then Usopp's fake cough stopped him.

"Oi Zoro, how much..o-of the conversation did you hear?"

Zoro could feel that his hear was electrified standing up like a cats. The question startling him. He could lie but Usopp would probably figure out that he was lying he turned around seeing that the cook was still unconscious then he turned at Usopp.

"İ heard the part that it was ironic that Sanji could feel anything besides hatred towards me."

"İ see," Usopp said while sighting. "What are you going to do about it?"

Zoro looked at him bluntly. He was actually kind of happy that he wasn't the only one with these sudden feelings but Usopp had a point _What was he going to do _about it? He feared that it would all be over when he turned back. İt was best he did nothing and continue to avoid Sanji. He shrugged.

"Nothing really. It will all be over when İ turn back anyway."

He started to walk again he could hear Usopp making a "huh?" sound in confusion but he didn't stop he didn't feel like talking. Especially about something like this. He closed his eyes wanting to turn back to normal he had enough of being a woman. He walked towards the women's washroom it wasn't so far and he didn't waste his time by telling Nami or Robin he was going to use their washroom, he just hang a piece of paper on the door and went in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ah, what happened?" asked Sanji slowly getting up while rubbing his swore forehead. He was in the men quarters now when did he get here? Usopp shrugged.

"You saw Zoro naked and almost died of blood loss, same old same old."

"Should İ be offended by that?" said Sanji raising his eyebrow. When he saw Usopp laughing he smiled.

He did remember Zoro's most beautiful body in quite detail. But he tried not to think about it too much or his nose might start to bleed again. The he remembered something horrific. The subject Usopp and he were talking about before Marimo-chan slipped. Did.. did she heard that? If she did Sanji was in so much trouble. Zoro already was scared about what he was feeling and whenever Sanji tried to do something he was accused of trying to take advantage of her.

"By the way Sanji…"

Sanji was suddenly alarmed by Usopp's voice and that only meant something bad had happened. Usopp continued.

"Zoro heard us talking," when he saw that Sanji was stuttering Usopp quickly continued. "Zoro thinks that you love him just because of his new female body. İ tried to tell him but…"

Sanji shivered. The worst had happened and the thing was he couldn't convince Zoro otherwise the damn woman just didn't listen to him. Sanji indeed thought about Zoro's female body a lot thinking if that was the reason for these feelings. But no, it wasn't. That female body of Zoro's was just the trigger to these emotions. The real story was Sanji actually had already started to develop these feelings towards Zoro.

"Where is he?" asked Sanji bluntly.

"İ-İ told Zoro to get washed in the woman's washrooms."

Sanji didn't reply him. The only thing on his mind was to convince Zoro that this wasn't just about her body. İt was much deeper than that. But he knew that even if he was so courageous now there was a chance that Zoro would forget about him as soon as she turns back into a man. But at that moment he didn't care. The time had come for Zoro to learn the truth.

**Andd cut! İ actually intended to end this chapter differently but İ guess that's for the next chapter :P so stay tuned and review everybody until next time byeee ^^**


	8. The Truth

**I know I haven't write in a while so sorry about that.. Thank you for reading so far and enjoy :D**

Zoro was sitting down in a curled up position letting the warm water erase the blood and sweat on his body. It was a nice feeling but he still couldn't forget what had happened. Everything was getting so confusing. Robin still couldn't find a way to change him back and Sanji was…well he had no idea. Did Sanji actually like him the same way Zoro did? It was almost impossible.

Then he heard the door opening he lifted his head. He did leave a message on the door. Why would anybody wanted to bother him.

"Marimo-chan?"

. Zoro shook his head it couldn't be. Why was he here? _Forget that _Zoro thought _I'm naked!_ He growled at the cook.

"Why are you here? I'm naked dumbass."

He could hear Sanji stumbling around the washroom trying to reach her.

"I know that, that's why my eyes are closed," than he added "We need to talk."

"I beg the differ." Zoro said then laughed trying to break the tension "Just leave damn cook."

Finally Sanji was in view. One of his arms was lifted trying to move around while the other arm was covering his eyes. Zoro tried hard not to giggle at his situation.

"Please," said Sanji in a tone that tore Zoro's heart apart. "Let's talk."

Finally Zoro gave in. He closed the water and wrapped a towel around his female body. Then when he saw that Sanji was completely oblivious to the situation he smiled and walked towards him, he took Sanji's hand and lowered it making the cook twitch.

"We can talk now." He said simply.

When Sanji smiled his heart lifted and he hated it. He hated not being himself in front of him. He hated that his heart was about to explode. He hated that he wanted…_him._ Sanji gazed at him then sat down. Zoro did the same full of curiosity.

"So cook, what did you want to talk about?"

Sanji scratched his head then sighed, looking directly into Zoro's eyes.

"The thing you heard about,"

Zoro lowered his eyes in disappointment. So this was it Sanji was just going to deny it and tell him that he misunderstood him. How delightful.

"It's true"

"Yeah yeah I misunderstood it sure," then Zoro froze. What did Sanji just say? True? Did he just confess?

Sanji looked more confused than him but that was just probably because of what Zoro just said.

"Misunderstood?" he asked.

Zoro waved his hand embarrassed that he talked before listening. "Never mind that," and added. "What did you say about it being true?"

Sanji softly smiled enjoying the reactions Zoro was doing. He was happy that he finally could get that off his chest. But Sanji knew that if he ended the conversation like this Zoro was going to think he was just saying this because he's a woman now.

"And before you go on and say," then he imitated Zoro's girly voice. "You're just saying that because I'm a woman you pervert." Then he returned to his normal voice ignoring Zoro's muttering "I'm not, maybe you haven't noticed but I started to have feelings before, so I can understand how confused you're feeling right now."

Sanji smirked when he saw that Zoro was out of words. He could imagine what was going on in his marimo brain now. He was surprised and happy at the same time. Maybe still a little bit confused. But he was sure of one thing Zoro felt the same. He got closer to her and leaned forwards he was so close he could almost taste Zoro's lips.

"What are you doing damn cook.." she muttered her cheeks getting slightly pink.

Sanji didn't reply her he just closed the gap between them with his lips demanding for an entrance. When Zoro gave him permission he launch his tongue making Zoro moan. It was the most beautiful thing Sanji ever heard.

Zoro was the one to put an end to the passionate kiss. He was panting and sure that his face was a bright crimson red. He couldn't believe he kissed the cook and liked it. It was amazing. But he shouldn't let his guard down. Even if both of them felt the same he wasn't so sure what would happen when he turned back.

"Sanji," he said still panting "Let's go it's almost dinner time."

Sanji was going to mock her by saying that he decided when it was dinner time or not but when he looked at Zoro's red face he decided not to push her.

* * *

When Zoro stepped in to the kitchen wearing his usual clothes he couldn't decide if everybody was happy or nervous. He lifted his eyebrow.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting down next to Chopper.

Chopper was the only one that actually looked happy he turned to Zoro with full of enthusiasm.

"Robin found away to turn you back! Isn't that great."

Chopper was right it was certainly great news but then what was with the tension building up? Then he heard Nami sighed.

"It's not going to be easy tough."

Zoro was reaching his limit of his patience he snapped.

"Can somebody just tell me how?"

"Well," started Robin not knowing how to break the news. "You need to have sexual intercourse with a man."

What did she just say? Having sex with a man? No. No no no. If even he did do it,how? He didn't understand the female body. He was going to ask Robin if she was joking but he knew Robin would never joke about something like this. He then turned at the cook that was gazing at him, observing his every movement. He blushed.

" Sake." he said, when Sanji gave him a bottle without saying anything he took it and left.

* * *

The whole crew was in shock and curious of what Zoro was going to do next. Then they heard a loud swallow that of course came from heir captain that was finished stuffing his stomach with meat , he stood up with a serious manner and started to walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Usopp.

Then Luffy turned to all of them like he was going to battle a fierce enemy. He opened his mouth.

"As captain I'm responsible for everyone," when nobody reacted he continued. "I'm going to have sex with Zoro and turn him back."

There was a moment of silence in the dining room and everybody was thinking the same thing _What did that moron just say?_ Then finally Nami attacked him shacking him from his neck, chocking him.

"Are you an idiot! Who told you to have sex with Zoro! Do you even know what that means!"

Then she put an end to the captains blabbering by a firm hit on his head with the clima tact leaving him unconscious. She muttered under her breath.

"Perverted monkey," then she turned to Sanji pointing the clima tact towards him. "Now Sanji-kun, Don't take us for morons we all know what's going on and don't care."

When she saw that Sanji was stunned not understanding her, she sighed.

"Just turn that stupid swordsman to his old self."

**Yes for the next chapter Zoro and Sanji are going to have sex while Zoro is a girl. I know I'm freaking evil but Zoro did ask for it. He annoyed me in a couple of episodes and this is my revenge muahahahaha! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. Fear

**I know I told you guys that in this chapter Zoro and Sanji would –you know what- but I had to write this in my grandparents computer and I did not feel comfortable writing it when they were snooping around so sorry about that. And yes I need to change this in to "M" but I'll do that when I actually write the chapter. Thanks for reviewing and reading so far ^^**

Sanji sighed as he stranded on the deck looking for Zoro. Their captain was an idiot. Even though what he said shouldn't have bothered him this much, it did. The fact that Zoro would sleep with someone else to turn back to normal made him feel uneasy and he hate to admit, jealous.

He was actually was quite glad that Nami-swan hit him before he did. Because if she hadn't the captain might've been under the ocean by now. Then he frowned, obviously everyone on the ship knew what was going on between Zoro and him. Then his lips curled upward, they haven't tried to hide it that much either so it wasn't that surprising they knew.

Sanji was actually glad that he hadn't find Zoro that easily. He had no clue what to do. Should he just jump Zoro? He shook his head; no he couldn't just jump Zoro besides if he did that as soon as Zoro turned back she would slice him.

But when he tought about it Zoro was quite lucky. Before this, they both had -kind of- confess their feelings. Right? So this wasn't that bad. If he didn't love Zoro, she might actually had to sleep with the shitty rubber. Then another thought came across Sanji's mind, _would Zoro want to sleep with_ _him?"_ what if Zoro would do this with anybody?

Sanji lighted a cigarette and took a deep breath. He shouldn't think about things like these his first priority like Nami-san said should be to turn the swordsman back. Well there was a possibility that Zoro preferred to stay like this rather then to sleep with him. Then he smiled looking towards the great blue ocean across him. It wouldn't be that bad if Zoro stayed as a girl. It would make must of their problems go away.

But none of their problems were going to vanish unless Sanji found her and get this conversation over with. But he needed to decide one thing; will Sanji force her to be with him? Because if he didn't Zoro would stay a woman forever and Sanji knew Zoro would hate that. He walked towards the mast thinking this then he shook his head even harder. No, if the idiot swordsman refused, Sanji would not force him to do anything. What was he thinking?

He then kicked the mast with anger he couldn't decide anything if he couldn't find the damn marimo! Then he looked up suddenly realizing what he should have in the first place. Whenever Zoro felt upset he took a bottle of sake and went to the crow's nest.

* * *

Zoro looked at the strand of hair annoyingly and tucked it behind his ear once again. He lifted the bottle sake and swallowed the last drops loudly. What was he going to do? He finally found a way to turn him back and he couldn't even enjoy that. But the main thing that bothered him wasn't the fact that he was probably going to have sex with Sanji he already admitted to himself that he found Sanji attractive. The main thing that bothered him was the fact that he was going to have sex with Sanji in this body. This body wasn't his and he feared that after they had sex Sanji would prefer the other body then his own. And there was a question like who would be on top? Sure Sanji was going to be on top now but after that?

He cursed at himself. What was he thinking? The first thing he should be thinking about was how to turn back. He couldn't even fight regularly in this body how was he going to have sex with it? It would be a disaster. Then his lips curled upward with mischief, the disaster part wouldn't be his fault tough it would be completely Sanji's responsibility the thing they were going to do sucked. But what if Zoro liked it too much? That was a possibility too. His pulse quickened as he thought that Sanji's hands were all over him. Touching places he shouldn't and kissing places other than his lips…

Then he sobered when he started to hear climbing noises. He frowned the time of thinking was over he would either get over it or make a fuss. Well it wasn't exactly up to him; Sanji didn't actually say he would sleep with him. Then he smiled crookedly what if Sanji had another nose bleed in the middle of their business that would not be pleasant.

"Marimo-chan?"

"Yo," replied Zoro bluntly as the cooks head came into view. Sanji was surprise he got a reply out of Zoro he was expecting her to be more cautious. Maybe Zoro looked more warmly to the idea then he thought.

"So," Zoro continued as Sanji sat next to him. "Are we gonna do it?"

"Um…I.." Sanji stuttered in shock that Zoro dived into the subject so quickly. First time in his life he blushed as the swordswoman gazed at him looking for an answer. Then he laughed making the cook nervous even more.

"What did you think I would say to you dumb cook," he said and stopped laughing fearing that he would scare the cook away. "I already told you that I…have feeling towards you…"

When Zoro stared at him he saw that the cook was returning his gaze he smiled happy that he caought the cook's attention and continued. "The thing that I fear is not the "doing" part I decided if it sucks I'm gonna blame you," he heard a snorting sound and a muttering from the cook that was saying "like I could be bad." But he ignored it. "The thing I fear is you're going to like something more than that I already am."

Sanji's eyes widened with shock. So this was the problem. The possibility that Sanji might like his female body more than his own body. Sanji repressed a smile he never knew that Zoro could be so emotional. He looked at Zoro and got closer to her then put his fingers around hers making the green haired girl blush a bright red.

"You dumb marimo even though you're a girl you haven't changed at all," then Zoro looked at him and growled mumbling a couple of words but she didn't take her hand away from his. "I already told you that I loved before this happened."

Zoro almost forgot to breathe. His pulse quickened and even thought he couldn't get any redder he knew he blushed once again. He was certain of one thing after what the cook just said to him there was no chance left of not "doing" it. Even the hand that was holding Sanji's felt warmer after this. Sanji truly loved him. This wasn't a lie or just some way to freak him out. He smiled when he suddenly felt his head was tilted. He was now looking directly in to Sanji's eyes.

"Now do you understand damn swordsman,"

The last thing Zoro could remember were warm lips closing over his.

**I must admit this isn't one of my best chapters so sorry about that :/ please review until next time byeee :D**


	10. Turning Back

**I****'m really really sorry this chapter is late. I was working on my new fic "forgiveness" so I'm really sorry. Now I know I suck at writing smut so don't be surprised if it's not good. Thanks for the reviews and reading so far! Enjoy! ^^**

Zoro couldn't believe what was happening. He was really doing it with Sanji. With kissing touching and everything! He gasped for air once again as Sanji released his lips. Both of their faces were flushed. Another thing Zoro couldn't believe was they were actually doing this in the crow's nest.

Sanji leaned over and kissed his neck making the green haired girl moan. Sanji smirked and bit her ear.

"You like that huh?"

Zoro blushed embarrassed that he moaned he didn't want Sanji to think he liked it or anything. Besides he was annoyed by Sanji's smirk. Why was that damn cook thinking he was so high and mighty?

"Shut up shit- Agh!" Zoro gasped.

Sanji had just bit his nipple, his breast to be correct and at the same time he was squeezing the other. Zoro's eyes were wide open with shock. It felt so much different with a female body. Sanji continued his biting and squeezing enjoying all of the moans that Zoro made. His member was fully erect now making his pants feeling tighter.

He leaned over and kissed Zoro with full of lust, when they ended it to breath he whispered.

"What was that Marimo-chan?"

Zoro didn't reply him. He just blushed and looked away. Sanji snickered and continued his hands touching and feeling every bit of Zoro. He took of Zoro's shirt and then un buttoned her pants.

"O-oi!"

Sanji ignored Zoro and kissed the inside of her thigh. Zoro shivered underneath him, Sanji continued to kiss and caress her legs teasing the green haired girl. He was surprised when he suddenly found himself on the bottom and Zoro smirking on top of him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Wha-?"

Zoro leaned and kissed Sanji, her tongue exploring the cooks mouth. Sanji kissed her back, their tongues fighting and trying to determine a winner of this battle. Zoro broke the kiss and leaned over.

"2 can play the teasing game shit-cook." She whispered in Sanji's ear.

Sanji chuckled and looked at Zoro caressing his flushed cheek.

"Do what you want with me oh great swordswoman."

That was the only sentence Zoro wanted to hear. He quickly unbuttoned Sanji's shirt and took a look at the cooks pale and smooth body. She caressed it feeling every bit of him. Even the look of Sanji's body made her feel hotter, if she didn't need to tease him she would have just take him right there.

Zoro leaned over and sucked one of Sanji's nipples, he moaned. Zoro then squeezed the other one Sanji jerked up a bit. Surprised that Zoro made him feel this way. Zoro licked his abs slowly going down reaching his belt. She quickly undid it and pulled the cooks pants of, suddenly facing Sanji's erection she muttered.

"I'm flattered."

She stroked it a couple of times and bit the tip of it. Zoro could hear Sanji panting heavily. He probably was losing his patience now well Zoro started to lose his patience too. He took Sanji in his mouth relieved that he was finally tasting Sanji. She moved her tongue and sucked on it. Sanji moaned thrusting his hips in Zoro's mouth. Zoro smiled at this, Sanji was about to come. She was just about to deliver the final strike but Sanji stopped him.

"Oh no you don't.." he said still panting, again Sanji was on top and Zoro was on bottom.

Sanji kissed her neck and whispered.

"I'm gonna come in now Zoro," he said.

Zoro shivered but this time not out of pleasure. She was kind of scared of doing this. First this wasn't his body, second…well…he had no idea how to handle a vagina. Yes yes he knew that handling the vagina was Sanji's job, but even so it didn't make him feel any better.

"Zoro you look pale," Sanji continued and stroked Zoro's legs. "Don't worry I'll be gentle."

Zoro simply nodded waiting Sanji to continue. He stroked her hair and then suddenly pushed in.

"What the!" yelled Zoro shock by the sudden movement.

"Sorry sorry," Sanji replied pushing further inside of Zoro. "You're so tight."

Zoro didn't reply him, she clenched her teeth as Sanji continued. As Sanji started to move her pain slowly turned in to pleasure. As Sanji started to get faster he leaned gently kissing Zoro's neck.

"How is it?" he whispered.

Zoro blushed, he thought about not replying the embarrassing question. But they were already doing it so what difference did it made.

"Good," he said between pants and moans. "So good…"

Sanji smiled and thrust again making Zoro gasp. They both came at the same time. Sanji took in a deep breath and pulled out. Zoro didn't move she just waited for Sanji to lay next to him and light a cigarette. Then Zoro came closer and cuddled the blond cook taking Sanji by surprise. Sanji's lips curled upward and put his hand on Zoro's head.

Then suddenly he heard soft snores and gazed at Zoro. She was sleeping, Sanji sighed.

"That was fast," he said and caressed Zoro's lips. "But I love you anyway."

* * *

When Zoro woke up Sanji wasn't there. He stretched and yawned as he remembered the night before. He blushed at the memory but he was happy that it happened. He scratched his head feeling his _short _green hair. Zoro froze. _Short?_ He quickly got out of bed surprised that he forgot the main reason why Sanji and he had sex.

He looked at the mirror and smiled. There he was, the spell was actually broken. His muscles his scares and his scary face. All had returned to him. He wanted to do a happy face but then he sadly remembered about the main problem now.

He was now a guy once again. Would Sanji still love him? Or was it really just because of the body? Zoro slowly got dressed as the damn questions keep running around his mind.

**Yes finally Zoro is a man again! Good for you Zoro! Now sorry if the "having sexual intercourse" scene was bad I'm not really use to writing smut or stuff like that. **

**Zoro: Did I just had sex with Sanji as a girl? **

**Me: Um..well… *blushes***

**Sanji: You should be grateful you shitty swordsman.**

**Zoro: What was that! I'll kill you!"**

**Me: No no *stands in between* don't overreact besides people are watching..**

***silence* **

**Okay until next time byeee! :D**


	11. The End

**Last chapter… I really liked writing this story and thank you for the reviews,follows and favorites. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and please continue ^^**

Zoro was feeling uneasy as he entered the kitchen, he felt even weirder when everybody started to stare at him like they saw him for the first time. He scratched his head.

"Yay!" Chopper yelled with childish joy. "Zoro turned back!"

"We missed you Zoro," continued Usopp smiling at him.

Zoro raised his eyebrow at the strange comment he was never gone so why did they missed him. Nami sighed.

"I'm gonna miss teasing him tough." She said flipping her orange hair. Zoro glared at her with annoyance. Zoro sat down next to Luffy that was currently stuffing his face in to the newly made pancakes.

"I'm glad you're normal again Zoro," he said between bites not caring if he spread pieces of food or not. Zoro finally gave in and smiled at his crew that had been supportive so far.

"Thanks guys," he said as he started to chew down a pancake that was simply delicious obviously made by the cook. He will never admit that tough.

"So," Robin said with a knowing all voice, smiling. "How did it feel doing it as a woman?"

Zoro coughed and choked on the pancake, immediately drinking water to make it go down his throat. _What kind of question was that? _He thought _This woman had no boundaries_ _._Then he heard a snicker coming from Nami.

"Look at that," she said and pointed at him. "He's blushing."

Zoro snarled at her clearly annoyed. "I'm not blushing!" then he turned to Robin. "And it's none of your business!"

Robin chuckled and continued her breakfast. Usopp looked at the angry swordsman with curiosity.

"So, are you guys dating now?" he asked, he saw the confused look on Zoro's face and added. "With Sanji?"

Then Usopp suddenly found himself flying towards the door his whole body aching with a solid kick.

"Stupid long-nose…" Sanji muttered, "And stop stealing the ladies food damn rubber!" he yelled pushing Luffy away with his foot, continuing to protect Nami and Robin from the eating machine. He didn't look at Zoro not even a bit.

Zoro's heart ached a bit. Yes, Usopp's question was a bit absurd but Sanji had overreacted by kicking him out of the kitchen. So did that mean… Sanji actually did just loved his female body?

_No it couldn't be _he thought hopelessly. Sanji told him that he loved him before he had a female body. He wouldn't lie about something like that. Or would he? Zoro shook his head it couldn't be. But then what was with that reaction! Maybe Sanji was just intimidated by him. Or he just wanted Zoro to believe him so he would sleep with him. It sounded like something that the damn womanizer would do.

Zoro sighed and walked out of the kitchen not finishing his breakfast. He didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

Sanji frowned. What was with that damn Marimo and not finishing his breakfast? What an asshole.. Sanji then smiled it felt nice to be able to curse at the damn swordsman again.

He lifted the dirty plates and dropped them into the sink. Except for Zoro's. If it was the last thing he did the shitty Marimo was going to finish his breakfast. He still couldn't understand why Zoro stormed off like that. Maybe –as Sanji feared- Zoro's feelings had disappeared when he turned back.

Sanji angrily opened the tap and started to wash the dishes at the same time lost in thought. It shouldn't be that easy to forget? Besides nobody can erase feeling that easily? Maybe Zoro just felt uncomfortable about Usopp and Robin-chans questions. That was the main reason he kicked Usopp out of the kitchen. He took a mental note to apologize to Usopp, the long-nose idiot had always been there as he blabbered about Zoro.

"Fuck him," he mumbled still mad about Zoro's odd behavior.

"I thought you already did that shit-cook." A deep voice answered him from behind.

Sanji shivered and turned around, facing Zoro's glare. _How long was he standing there? _He thought. Good thing he wasn't thinking out loud.

Zoro folded his arms in front of him and kept glaring at Sanji. The blond cook didn't reply him. He just returned his gaze silently observing him.

"So," Zoro said finally. "You can't even admit that."

Sanji raised his curly eyebrow. "Admit? Admit to what?" clearly confused.

Zoro fiercely walked towards him and pushed him against the sink.

"Don't play dumb!" he snapped. "Admitting that you fucked me just because you were horny! Admitting that you took advantage of me! Admit that you were lying!"

Sanji's eyes widened _What? Taking advantage of him? _So Zoro still thought that Sanji had sex with him just because he was a woman. He felt anger taking over him, he pushed the swordsman back.

"How many fucking times," he yelled back looking directly into Zoro's black eyes. "Do I have to tell you that I loved you before that!"

Zoro clearly was taken by surprise and took a few steps back. He was shocked by 2 things, 1 because Sanji was suddenly yelling, 2 Sanji had confessed, yes he confessed before but this time was different. Zoro wasn't a girl anymore and if Sanji was really lying what would he gain by lying right now?

"Now get the hell out of my kitchen," he finished and turned back continuing to wash the dishes. Then he added. "I have no time for your bullshit."

Sanji's mind was blank. Maybe he overreacted,he just couldn't forget how hurt Zoro looked. He sighed why was this so complicated they both loved each other so what was the problem?

Well he knew what the problem was actually. The problem was Zoro and his damn trust issues.

Sanji then felt two strong arms wrapped around him. He then felt a heavy head leaning against his back breathing heavily. He stopped washing the dishes and put the last plate back.

"I told you to leave," even if Sanji's voice sounded like he didn't care he did. He was happy that Zoro was still here not leaving him all alone.

"I don't want to," he replied. Sanji had to hold himself as Zoro's warm breath heated his back. His deep voice sounded even sexier when his face was buried into Sanji's back.

Sanji's lips curled upward amused by Zoro's response.

"You can't just ignore a person's request just because you don't _want to." _

Zoro didn't say anything but he could feel Zoro smile. They stood there for a while, Sanji had no complaints about this he liked being near to Zoro in every form. It didn't matter if he had a female body or a male body. He liked that he could feel Zoro's warmth and he was happy he could breathe in Zoro's scent.

"Sanji," said Zoro finally. "I'm sorry."

Sanji turned around and hugged Zoro. He caressed Zoro's back and his hear. It was soft even if he was a man again. Zoro didn't need to hear Sanji to understand he forgive him. He looked in to his blue eyes and leaned, he passionately kissed Sanji on the lips their tongues doing a little dance in each other's mouths.

Zoro put his hand under Sanji's shirt and kissed his neck at the same time. The blond cook moaned. Zoro smirked.

"This time," he whispered with a husky voice. "I'm on top."

**And cut! I don't know if the ending was good but-**

**Zoro; I liked it.**

**Me: *in shock* what the hell are you doing here!**

**Zoro: I deserve to know what happens in the end.**

**Sanji: You deserve to stay as a virgin you shitty swordsman.**

**Me: Okay you two out! I'm not finished yet! **

**Now as I was saying I hope everybody enjoyed it and I'm thinking about writing a sequel but it's all up to you my dear readers. If you remember while Sanji and Zoro had sex they didn't use a condom (how forgetful of them.) so if I do write a sequel Zoro will probably be pregnant. Yes I know I'm a very weird person. But it's up to you please review if you want a sequel of Zoro being pregnant! I'm glad you guys read it so far thank you! Oh and I don't own One Piece!**

**Zoro&Sanji: Thank god. **

**Me: Get out! *currently chasing them with a bat* **


End file.
